


(hey baby) i think i wanna marry you

by pinkgrapefruit



Series: drunk in love [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, drunk married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkgrapefruit/pseuds/pinkgrapefruit
Summary: The steel feels hot on his finger, burning like a long forgotten sin or something like that. He removes it quickly but the mark remains - etched into his soft skin like an omen(or, Kameron and Asia get drunk married on tour)[aq rare-pair challenge]





	(hey baby) i think i wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this rarepair is one of my true loves and i am shocked it has not been done before! thanks to frey for beta-ing and there will definitely be more one-shots following this, Enjoy!

He wakes up with a pounding head and a heavy heart. He can feel the sweat on his back as the person pressed to his front shifts a little, erection pressing against his own. If he opens his eyes he might vomit, he muses to himself. 

 

Kameron does this all the time. He’s a little proud of who he becomes when he drinks Tequila- happier, brighter, more forthcoming. What he’s not used to though, is when the man is still there by the next morning. From the vague smell of pancakes wafting through the crack under the hotel door, he deduces it’s probably around breakfast and he figures this is the best time to quietly kick someone out of the room (he assumes it’s his room with a great deal of hope, because there is no way in hell he could leave quietly). He brings the hand not sandwiched under the other person up to his face and rubs it hard, tries to tell if there’s any makeup left caked on there and is grateful to feel that it’s clear. Leaving the hand, he gently holds his head as he attempts to open his eyes. He closes them immediately under the assault of bright light.

 

If he is correct (and god knows he’s seen him asleep enough to think he is), the person curled into his side like a koala is no one other than Asia O'Hara.

 

He’s not angry, maybe just a little stressed, as he tries to slowly pull out his arm from underneath the sleeping man. Admittedly, it’s an adorable sight as he snuggles closer to Kameron in his sleep, a hazy smile gracing his lips. The taller man smiles to himself, a quiet, subtle smile. Once he’s released his arm from the numb hell of being a pillow, he makes to sit up, gently sliding in a way that removes Asia’s head from his bare chest. He stretches the arm lazily and he sees something glint in the early morning sun. He closes his eyes again, hopes it’s a mirage - a mind-forged hope for the future. Unfortunately, when he opens his eyes for the fourth time, it’s still there. He panics.

 

The steel feels hot on his finger, burning like a long forgotten sin or something like that. He removes it quickly but the mark remains - etched into his soft skin like an omen

 

Then Asia wakes up.

 

*

 

_ Eureka is just being Eureka and that's fair enough, but when Asia calls him out for acting like he's the 'Kam whisperer', there's a flood of relief that flows through him like never before. He's a ball of nervous energy at this point, let's be honest - all of them are - and being in the top four means so much, but he can't help to stare at Asia instead of actually writing the rap.  _

 

_ It's not a problem (but then again, they didn't think Vanjie's outfit would be one, and yet here they are). _

 

_ So he stares and over the course of the day (and the entirety of filming) he realises he might have a small (read massive) crush on Asia O'Hara. But it's okay, not a problem. He hopes they'll never have to lipsync against each other and moves on. Not a problem. _

 

_ * _

 

Asia wakes up and the reality of the matter hits Kameron in the face. It's like a cargo train, heavy and loud, and suddenly he can't tell if it's the hangover or the anxiety that makes him want to throw up. It might be both but Asia's reaction is worse.

 

He doesn't react, not a smile, not a frown, just a blank expression as he stares Kameron down for a second. 

 

"If," he starts hesitant, voice shaking. "If I asked what happened, would I like the answer?" 

 

Kameron frowns, if he squints enough he's sure he'll see Asia smiling on the other side of this hangover, but his head feels like someone is driving a spike through it with every ray of light he takes in. He shrugs, non-committal and easy. One look at Asia tells him this was not the right move.

 

They do not speak as Kameron shifts out of the bed, suddenly aware of his lack of clothing, as he tries to separate his stuff from the other man's on the floor where they'd thrown them the night before. They do not talk as Asia twists the steel band on his finger round and round and when Kameron leaves without a word, Asia does not follow. He just waits calmly in the taller man's bed, hopes that something good can come out of this, when all he has is a vow and a little bit of hope.

 

Fortunately, he has known the other man long enough, has toured with him for enough time, that he knows exactly where he's gone. 

 

The gym is pretty empty but it still manages to smell of stale sweat and rubber - the scents mixing in the air to form a displeasing aroma that hits Asia the second he walks through the door. He leans against a wall and watches as Kameron punches a bag with such power that he is a little glad the other man doesn't get angry very often. It's mesmerising and terrifying all at once to see the bag swing so ferociously. He waits for long enough to see him unwrap his fists, sees the drops of red on the white bandage and leaves. There's an overwhelming feeling of violating his privacy.

 

He took the key for Kameron's room and not his own, so he returns to the bed, making himself comfortable on the covers that housekeeping had smoothed and fluffed in the time he's been downstairs. He notices Kameron's ring on the bedside table, tries to convince himself it wouldn't be smart to wear a ring when boxing, and settles into the cushions. Waits, although for what - he's not sure.

 

*

 

_ Asia pulls him aside in the interval, smiling like a Cheshire cat, and practically begs him to do a stupid dance at the closing. He doesn’t say no, wouldn't be able to - not when he’s slightly in love with the man under all that makeup. It’s been a long, slow-building crush but he’s not mad - couldn’t be, his brain chose mighty well. The queen in question is currently in half drag - a product of having an hour to do a costume change - and the way his jeans fall on him is sinful (Kameron isn’t wearing a shirt, he doesn’t really have the right to declare anything sinful).  _

 

_ He's convinced pretty quickly by the way the man's tongue dips over his lips to wet them halfway through a pleading 'just copy me,' and he really can't say no.  _

 

_ They dance like idiots and it's the most fun he's had all tour, the grin on his face giving it away the second he looks at Asia.  _

 

_ "I should make you dance stupidly more often," He says as they step off the stage, Kameron's smile still wider than ever. "That was cute, Kam."  _

 

_ Kameron doesn't think the smile will ever leave his face again. _

 

*

 

He calls Aquaria. He's not entirely sure why, and later will decide it was a pretty terrible decision, but he calls the man nonetheless - searching for answers. He picks up on the fourth ring.

 

"Hey Ant, what's up?" His voice is high and chirpy and it makes Asia want to throw up or throw something - maybe both.

 

"Hey Gio, you - " It takes him a second to decide on wording, he doesn't need to make this weird or obvious or involve Kam, he just wants answers. "You wouldn't happen to know what happened last night, would you?" 

 

Aquaria sighs down the phone and he can picture him running a hand through his hair. 

 

"Let me guess, you got fucked?"

 

"NO. No, nope nothing like that." He defends quickly, prays the younger man cannot hear the stutter in his voice as he lies through his teeth.

 

"Look, I don't know - we were at a bar and you and Dane took a bunch of Tequila shots and then fucked off to somewhere. Call me back when you find out, I wanna hear the details."

 

Asia hangs up.

 

When Kameron gets back, he does not expect the other man to be curled up in his duvet, drinking coffee and watching 'Golden Girls'. That's what happens, but he does not expect it. He also doesn't expect the warm smile he gets, or the amicable nod when he lets the other man know that he's just going to take a shower, he shouldn't be long.

 

He lets the hot water pummel his body, wash away any blood from his knuckles and the soreness from his muscles. Hopes it will wipe him clean of the previous night like holy water, cleanse him of his sins till white roses grow in the cracks of his skin instead of moss. 

 

When his mind is a little clearer and his skin a little softer, he returns to the bedroom. They have to talk it out.

 

*

 

_ So they did have to lipsync against each other eventually and it was terrible and awful and Asia has never felt such an overwhelming urge to quit and never come back. It's like an ocean has hit him all at once, knocking down years of strong floodwalls that they all thought could withstand anything. He starts running the second he leaves the stage and when Kameron follows, mere seconds later, he pulls the shorter man into a bear hug. He needs it.  _

 

_ They stand there for what feels like hours, Asia holding on for dear life, as Kameron drops kisses on his forehead and tells him it is all going to be okay. And maybe he doesn't believe him yet, but he thinks he might be able to - one day. _

 

*

 

They both sit there a little nervous. If the energy in the room was set alight, it would burn the hotel down easily, but that's not what they need when they've got a show to rehearse for in six hours.

 

Asia starts when he gets impatient, a little huff escaping his lips which Kameron finds utterly endearing.

 

"Why did you leave?" he asks and though the other man feels there are more pressing questions, he can't really answer this one.

 

"Because - because I was scared, I guess?"

 

"Yeah. But of what?" Asia rolls his eyes a little, wants to probe into the answer so much that he knows the raw emotions Kameron is hiding behind his walls.

 

"Scared of what, Dane?" He tries again, softer, as the Nashville queen comes to rest his head on the pillow next to where he is sitting. Asia runs his fingers through his damp hair, twists it and plays with it as the man thinks.

 

"I guess, Tequila Dane is more confident than regular Dane. And I know that I want it, maybe not in this exact way but I want it. And I'm scared that Tequila Antwan wants things you don't." 

 

He sighs into his hands, palms rubbing his face till it's a little red, eyes screwed shut to avoid looking at Asia who's fingers are still intertwined in his hair. The other man looks worried, eyes soft and warm as they gaze down on the taller man. 

 

"I have seen Tequila Dane before," he muses to himself. Kameron removes his hands from his face and rubs them up and down his towel.

 

"I like you." He says calmly and without hesitation. "Like,  _ like _ you," he adds with a small smirk. Asia raises an eyebrow, matches the other man's face with a practised ease - teeth white like snow.

 

"Well, I ain't mad about this."

 

*

 

_ They're running, Asia'a hand in his, as they power down a back alley heading towards a gaudy looking chapel. Its entrance reflects neon into the puddle between the cobblestones, Kameron's feet slipping every so often causing the other man to catch him (not that that would be much help, they are hammered). _

 

_ When they reach the front door, Asia pulls the taller man's head down to his, kisses each cheek before letting their lips melt together- slow, languid. It is a moment of warmth in a downpour, the water from Kam's hair dripping down his face like tear tracks but happier. With their combined bodyweight, Asia still wrapped in Kameron's arms, they push through the door together. This is a terrible idea, they are both drunk. _

  
  


*

 

Kameron moves his head so it's on Asia's lap and convinces himself it's so that he can play with his hair easier - doesn't think about why he's enjoying it so - or why he feels like he's on fire with every touch.

 

"So," he muses after they finish a fourth episode of ' _ Golden Girls _ '. "What do we do now?"

 

Asia shuffles down so he's lying, faces close enough that when he sticks his tongue out it touches the other man's nose. 

 

"We could do this?" He says before surging forward, lips on Kameron's with a fervour he's never felt before. It's like the drop on a rollercoaster when you've been waiting in suspense for too long - free falling but knowing that you are still safe, and warm, and loved. It's deep sea diving and knowing you're wearing the mask and are attached to the boat - freedom within comfort. He yearns for more, just like oxygen- it's the only thing that keeps him going, and Kameron's teeth are on his lips and on his neck and  _ god _ . He didn't know kissing could feel this good.

 

They stop when they realise that Kameron is dangerously close to getting a hickey that would not be covered by his outfit - a mistake they don't need broadcasted to the entire cast. Instead, they cuddle as they both quietly slip their rings back onto their right hands this time - no one needs to know.

 

"I feel like this is all the wrong way round," Kameron mumbles into Asia's head as they snuggle under the duvet and he feels the man go stiffer under the covers, his body suddenly tense.

 

"No, no not like that hun," he quickly soothes, "I mean, Antwan, my dear husband, would you like to go on a first date with me?"

 

"No strings attached?" he jokes.

 

"Sure baby, I'd love to."

 

*

 

_ "Do you, Anton, take Daniel to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The officiant looks bored, like he’s not even trying anymore and to be fair, it’s the worst side of midnight so he can’t really be blamed. _

 

_ "Uhuh," Kameron nudges him, falling slightly in a fit of giggles. _

 

_ "Sorry, yes, I do." _

 

_ "Do you, Daniel, take Anton to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

 

_ Asia smiles, a big bright white smile and even in his Tequila haze, Kameron falls a little more. _

 

_ "I do." _

 

_ "Well, with the power vested in me by the Internet, I now pronounce you husbands. Kiss." _

 

_ When they do, it is sloppy and messy and they are drunk at 3.am. in a fast chapel. But they're both a little in love, and it's okay. It's perfect. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment with what you enjoyed - it really inspires me!  
> come harass me @pink-grapefruit-cafe on tumblr


End file.
